dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Magic Stick
The Magic Stick is the 2nd episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Fiesta Trio *Map *Swiper *Big Red Chicken *Señor Tucán Summary Dora & Boots found a magic stick that can do a trick but had to go the highest hill to see what the trick is. Recap Dora and Boots go exploring. Boots wanted to look for a bird's nest. Boots climbs up and sees eggs in the nest, Boots saw the eggs hatch and they were baby birds inside them and they called for their mother. A real mama bird flew down to check on her babies. Boots told Dora that he thought they were his mommy. Now Dora wanted to find a cocoon. Boots saw the cocoon and Dora explained to him that a caterpillar spins a cocoon and goes to sleep in it and when it comes out, it'll turn into a butterfly. Boots wanted to see the butterfly. Dora told him that it may not happen for a while. They noticed that the cocoon was starting to hatch. And the butterfly came out of the cocoon and flies away. Dora and Boots kept exploring and then they found a long stick. Dora and Boots go up to the stick which was on a little hill. They wiggled and pulled; it was stuck tight but they got the long stick off the little hill. Suddenly a big spotlight shined over Dora and Boots holding the long stick. Animals poked their heads up from different areas. They saw an armadillo, an anteater, a capybara and a tree frog.They told Dora and Boots that what they found was a magic stick by chanting a rhyme which went: "The stick, the stick, the magic stick, the stick can do a magic trick. The stick will work, it really will, but only on the highest hill." They said the rhyme twice: first each animal recited one line at a time, then all animals recited it together. Dora and Boots had to go to the highest hill to see how the magic stick worked. They ask Map and says that they have to go across a river filled with snakes, over a tall wall to get to the highest hill. Dora and Boots were on their way to the highest hill so the magic stick can do its trick. But then, they heard Big Red Chicken. He explained to Dora and Boots that he had an itch he needs to scratch but couldn't reach it. So, Boots gets on Dora's shoulders and uses the magic stick to scratch Big Red Chicken's itch. When they were done, Big Red chicken thanked them for scratching his itch. Dora and Boots made it to the snake river. Boots saw a canoe and a broken paddle. The paddle's handle is missing. Dora gets out sticky tape from Backpack and used the sticky tape to stick the paddle to the magic stick. Dora and Boots put on their life jackets so they can be safe in the river. As Dora and Boots paddled across the river, Boots thought he saw sticks in the river. But they were really snakes. Dora and Boots paddled away from the snakes and got across the river to the other side. They take the sticky tape off and their life jackets off so they can still take the magic stick to the highest hill. Dora and Boots had to watch out for Swiper the fox. Swiper swipes the magic stick and hides it. Dora and Boots had to find the magic stick right away. Señor Tucán is going to help out by sorting sticks of different sizes. All Dora and Boots know is that the magic stick is long. So, Señor Tucán is gonna hold up a stick and will ask if it's "largo", long or "pequeno", short. After sorting the sticks, they were 3 short sticks and 3 long sticks. The last stick that Señor Tucán had in his wing was the magic stick. Señor Tucán picks up the magic stick with his talons and hands it over to Dora and Boots. They thanked Señor Tucán and he flew away. Dora and Boots approach a tall wall. They had to figure out how to climb over the wall. They find a ladder and some rungs were missing on the ladder. Dora and Boots counted and said they're were 4 missing rungs. Dora picks up 4 rungs from the ground and puts them on the ladder going from bottom to top. Dora climbs up the ladder safely but as Boots grabbed the rung at the very top, it breaks and couldn't climb up to the top. But, he uses the magic stick to fill in the missing rung. The magic stick didn't break because it was strong enough for Boots' weight and he completely climbs up to the top of the wall. Dora and Boots saw a slide and went down the slide. Then, Dora and Boots approach the highest hill. Dora and Boots marched up the highest hill. Once they got to the top, Boots plants the magic stick on the highest hill and then they waited. Nothing happened. Boots wondered how they had to get the magic stick to work. The wise old tree frog told them that they must chant the rhyme to make the magic stick work. So, they said the magic stick rhyme with the animals so that the magic stick could work its magic. They practiced saying the rhyme and then, when the rhyme was said a second time, the magic stick worked. There was green grass, trees, flowers, dragonflies and banana trees. The magic stick started flying in midair and Dora and Boots grabbed on the magic stick and started flying with it. They came back to a soft grassy surface on the highest hill and the magic stick floated down and seated on the hill. The wise old tree frog was happy and told them that they brought life back to his hill. He got out a flower for both of them. Dora puts her flower in her hair while Boots holds his flower. And that was how Dora and Boots brought the magic stick to the highest hill, said the magic rhyme and watched the magic stick work. Places in episode #Snake River #Wall #Highest Hill Trivia *Dora and Boots used the magic stick for scratching someone's itch, the paddle's broken handle and to fill in the missing rung at the top of the ladder. *This is the 28th episode of the show. *Dora's voice starts to sound higher pitched in the next episode, but the actual first use of her high-pitched voice is in Rojo the Fire Truck. *Isa, Benny, and Tico don't appear in this episode at all. *This is the 2nd time for Dora and Boots to climb up and slide down. This time they climbed up a ladder and slid down a wooden slide to climb over the Wall. In Backpack, they climbed and slid down the Big Rock. *This is the first Season 2 episode Dora and Boots clap their hands three times after asking "Where are we going?" during the Travel Song and will no longer say the place right after that question like in Season 1 from now on. *Dora and Boots always sing the Travel Song twice even in Season 1 or even 3 times without clapping their hands, but this is actually the first Season 2 episode they sing it twice because in The Big Storm, they've only sung it once. Gallery The Magic Stick.png|An anteater, an armadillo and a tree frog peek out. Animals Marching.jpg Map on how to get to highest hill.png|River, Wall, Highest Hill the magic stick.jpg Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Valerie Walsh Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken